Tell Me, Tell Me Baby
by Romanticizing Girl
Summary: Shounen-ai. Fluff. 1x2/2x1. Hints of 3x4. Relena/Hilde bashing. Song-fic. Sequel to "The Two of Us"...Relena and Hilde tell Heero and Duo what the think of them...eep. Beware the evil bimbos!! lol


Tell Me, Tell Me Baby  
Song-fic  
By Romanticizing Girl/Song sung by NSYNC  
  
Hiyas!!! This is the sequel to 'The Two of Us' so read that to understand. Warnings: Relena and Hilde bashing, shounen-ai. FLUFF!!! Heh…1x2/2x1 of course and hints of 3x4! Here we gooo!!! Tiger: *eating more cotton candy* Hm? Oh, I'm supposed to tell ya, words in [ ] are actions and - - are Relena *ick* and = = are Hilde *ew*. ~ ~ are both *oh god…* *goes back to eating* Mmm…sugary… RG: -_-;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em…WAHHH!!! And I don't own the song…WWAAAHHH!!!! Okay I'm fine now…^.^  
  
Tell Me, Tell Me Baby  
Song-fic  
By Romanticizing Girl/Song sung by NSYNC  
  
The day after Duo's amazing performance, the two were instantly together and completely in love. They each separately told Relena and Hilde to stop pursuing them due to the fact that they had feelings for someone else. Then they simply left leaving two heart-broken bimbos…  
Ring….ring….ring…ri--*click* "Sniff…moshi moshi?"  
"WAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
Hilde took a step back from the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hilde!! It's horrible!! HEERO DUMPED ME!!!"  
"WHAT?!? Duo dumped me too!!"  
"It's just not fair!!!"  
"I know!! We'll make them see we're their 'meant-to-be's'!!"  
"We will!!"  
So they devised a plan and then called Heero and Duo and told them to meet them at the 'Iron Mic' and to bring the others too. As 'friends' they said.   
So…at 8:00 the five pilots went into the familiar club that both Heero and Duo now loved. They took some seats and waited for Relena and Hilde to arrive.   
By 8:30 they still hadn't arrived and the show was about to begin. The same host came on stage from before wearing a sweater and jeans. He smiled and started off saying, "Tonight was have two young ladies singing to the ones they love being the two young men over here," he said indicating Heero and Duo whom both had very confused then suspicious looks on their faces. "On with the show!!" and the crowd applauded.   
The lights were dim as they saw two figures on stage.   
~Oh…oh…~  
The two figures slowly turned to face the audience revealing Hilde and Relena wearing too tight t-shirts and too short black leather skirts and thigh-high black boots. They each had on head-set microphones.   
"My poor eyes…" Duo said with a look of disgust. Heero just had a look of utter dislike and his hand twitched by his side as if to draw a gun. Quatre gulped.   
Wufei just shivered and said, "Kami…crazy onnas…"  
Trowa just stayed as emotionless as ever but his hand went protectively around Quatre.   
~Oh, oh, yeah~  
-We were born the same day-  
=We even think the same way=  
~It couldn't be more right  
We are what they call a perfect match~[ Puts their two hands together as a match]  
~It's something that you can't touch  
Down to the last bone, you're my baby~ [Points to Heero and Duo]  
"Ya right…bitches…" Duo murmured.   
Wufei nodded and said, "For once I agree…bitch onnas…"  
-But to be honest there's just one thing-  
=A part that is missing=  
~You don't seem to care at all~ [Shakes hands to say 'not at all']  
"Duh…" Duo muttered glaring at the two on stage.   
"Hn…" Guess who said that…  
~Tell me, tell me, baby~  
-How come you don't wanna love me-  
=Don't you know that I can't breathe without you=  
~Tell me, tell me, just how  
What am I supposed to do right now  
Why can't you love me?  
Why? Tell me, my baby~ [Points to themselves]  
"Oh I'll tell 'em all right…" Duo said cracking his knuckles.   
"Don't hurt your hands with them…they're not worth it," Heero said putting his arm around Duo.   
Duo blushed.   
-Now from the moment we met-  
=I thought that I was all set=  
~How could I be so wrong  
Now I'm hearing that you're seeing someone new~  
-And I wanna know who  
But does she love you love like I do?  
You're my baby-  
"No I'm not yours…and it's a 'he' with a long braid…and I happen to love him very much…" Heero whispered so only Duo could hear making Duo blush 5 shades of red.   
=But I promise you this one thing  
Whatever that's been said  
I will make it up to you=  
~So tell me baby  
Tell me, tell me, baby~  
-How come you don't wanna love me-  
=Don't you know that I can't breathe without you=  
~Tell me, tell me, just how  
What am I supposed to do right now  
Why can't you love me?  
Why? Tell me, my baby~ [Points to themselves]  
-You're getting under my skin-  
=You're messing up with my mind= [Holds head as if in pain]  
~You're never letting me into your life and~  
"Oh we'll all be glad to mess up your mind…but it already is…" Wufei said glaring continuously at the two *beep*. (AN: 'Scuse me…)  
~Tell me baby how come you don't you wanna love me  
And am I supposed to live without?  
If there is no way  
To make you   
Feel the same way too  
You, oh~ [They both jump off stage and dance extremely badly in front of Heero and Duo making the two cringe. ]  
-Tell me, tell me-  
=Tell me, tell me=  
~We are what they all call a perfect match~  
Heero and Duo look at each other and shake their heads, "Ya RIGHT!" making the two bimbos glare but they kept on singing in very bad voices and dancing very badly.   
~Tell me baby  
Tell me, tell me, baby~  
-How come you don't wanna love me-  
=Don't you know that I can't breathe without you=  
Tell me, tell me, just how  
~What am I supposed to do right now  
Why can't you love me?  
Why? Tell me, my baby~ [Points to themselves]  
~Tell me, tell me, baby~  
-How come you don't wanna love me-  
=Don't you know that I can't breathe without you=  
~Tell me, tell me, just how  
What am I supposed to do right now  
Why can't you love me?  
Why? Tell me, my baby~ [ Points to themselves]  
All five pilots are almost ready to barf…just a note…^__^  
~Tell me, tell me, tell me, why~ [They have now situated them selves on Heero and Duo's laps but they were instantly shoved off so the angry bimbos are now on floor but singing still. Bitches.]  
~Tell me, tell me, tell me, yeah  
Tell me, tell me, tell me, yeah  
I said, tell, me, baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me, yeah  
Tell me, tell me, tell me, yeah~  
And the music faded away leaving the two bimbos sitting in front of the two sickened boys. They both stood up and Duo said, "As a matter of fact we are both seeing each other! See?" He then indicated the gold bands on Heero and his own fingers. The two bimbos jaws dropped to the floor.   
"NANI!?!?!??!"  
"It's true. So close your mouths and leave us alone," Heero said as he glared.   
"It can't be true!??!?" Relena said desperately.   
Hilde said in a rage, "Give us more proof!! Rings don't mean anything!!!"  
Duo then got angry and said in her face, "We love each other. Want some proof?? Here's some proof for ya!!" And he brought his face to Heero's and kissed him passionately. Heero returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Duo. When the parted they turned to see two gawking bitches.   
"Wha-what?"  
"It…it can't be…"  
"Oh yes it can!" Duo said with a laugh. And the five Gundam pilots walked out of the club laughing leaving those two disappointed little bimbos gawking and crying on the floor.   
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
  
  
  
It's dooooone!! Tiger: Oh goody… RG: Shut up. T: No. RG: -_- Anyways…I hope you guys liked it!! REVIEW!! Hehehe….ja ne! 


End file.
